


Gifts

by Friendlysociopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluffles is here, Full Shift Werewolves, I guess it is fluff?, M/M, Theo is a fluffy puppy, Wolf Theo, feral wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: Dead animals are great gifts, right?At least a black wolf thinks so.





	Gifts

Liam woke up with a start to his mother’s frightened cries from downstairs, his heart hammering in his chest as he ran down the stairs to fight the monster threatening his mother.

 

Except, there wasn’t any threat and if he would have looked back behind his shoulder when he ran out of his room, he would have seen the black wolf laying on his bed, ears flat on the canine’s skull, nose tucked under a large paw - _trouble_.

 

“What on earth is this Liam?!” Mrs. Geyer held up a dead hare by the ears, a rubber glove on her hand, eyebrows raised. “In front of our bedroom’s door! This has to stop!” She put the dead rodent in a plastic bag and handed it to her son. “Either you do something about it or the pup has to go to one of your friend’s until Theo gets back.” She snapped off the gloves looking at the werewolf expectantly.

 

“I’ll figure it out mom.” Liam mumbled, his shoulders slumped in defeat as he went to throw the bag out. Back in his room an excited chimera was waiting for him, a wolfish grin plastered on his face, his tail wagging as he tried to stay on his butt next to the boy’s bed.

 

“Are you kidding me, T’?” The wolf tilted his head to the side at Liam’s harsh tone, his brows and ears drawing up in confusion. “My mom is furious! You can’t bring dead animals home any more. I’m not gonna eat them, I’ve told you!” That wasn’t the reaction Theo was anticipating from his mate (at least that’s how the wolf called Liam, how annoying). A small, sad yip left his mouth as he flopped down onto his blanket.

 

“That’s it, we are going to see Deaton. Come on!” He put Theo’s collar on him, just to disguise him a little more and lead him out of the house. They stopped at a coffee shop, Theo waiting outside for Liam patiently. Without any warning someone grabbed him, tiny arms pulling him into a nearly bone-crushing hug, a startled yip leaving the wolf’s mouth, his ears ringing from the loud, excited shriek of the child hugging him.

 

“I’m so sorry _wolf_!” A woman came rushing to their side, looking around to make sure noone heard her. “What have I told you about this, young lady?” She looked at the little girl expectantly, hands on her waists.

 

“That I shouldn’t hug _other people_ without asking first.” She mumbled, looking up at her mother with amber eyes just as Liam came rushing out the door, looking from the girl to Theo, from Theo to the woman.

 

“Exactly. Sorry for bothering your _mate_ . He’s a beautiful wolf.” She smiled at the beta knowingly, petting Theo’s head. How on earth did this stranger know that the chimera was his packmate? That’s what se had meant, right? Also, he definitely had to tell Scott about this.

 

They arrived at Deaton’s not long after, the wolf, barely waiting for Liam to open the door, ran to the back where a chihuahua was locked in a box, waiting for his owner to pick him up. Theo let the little canine out of the cage expertly and started to have a “conversation” with it, with a series of loud yips and barks.

 

“Last week he started to bring home pray,” Liam started to explain after he greeted the druid, not really bothering to keep his voice down, knowing that the wolf wouldn’t pay any attention to them when he had better company. “He’s not eating any of it, he just brings them home. Putting them in front of myor my parents’ door.” He looked at the wolf, he was calling the tiny dog to play with him, butt in the air and tail wagging.”

 

“He’s starting to show the nature of a true wolf. Like the animal, not in the supernatural sense of the word. He is bringing gifts to you, like any other predator would.” Deaton said, examining Theo’s behavior all the while. “He’s been a wolf for too long. He’ll lose all the human that’s left in him and go feral if this goes on. The same thing is going to happen to him as it did to Malia.” Liam shuddered at the druid’s words. “Did he show any signs of shifting back when he is alone? Anything, a used towel, clothes?” The druid asked on a concerned voice but the boy next to him just shook his head. “Than I’m afraid that there’s only one solution: Scott has to force him to turn back.”

 

The last thing Liam wanted was to ask their alpha to force Theo’s shift, but they didn’t have any other choice. He tried to make the next couple of days as calm as possible for the wolf, being extra careful to find any of his “gifts” laying around before his mother did. He scheduled everything on a Thursday night when he knew his parents wouldn’t be at home.

 

 

Half an hour before Scott’s arrival the wolf became nervous. He paced around in Liam’s room impatiently, occasionally huffing and sneezing - because of the slight snarl his face was pulled into. It wasn’t helping either that the beta was just as nervous as the chimera, unintentionally adding fuel to the fire. Liam could barely stop the wolf when he bolted for the door, doing the worst thing he could have done: he cornered Theo next to his dresser, obtaining a few bites and a lot more scratches than necessary. Eventually he hugged the scared chimera to his chest and sat down with him on the floor wile they waited for Scott to arrive.

 

It took Scott a lot of patience and quite a few tries but finally a confused, scared and very naked, whining Theo was sitting in the beta’s lap, his occasional small little wolfish yips and growls terrifying both his alpha and the boy hugging him. The alpha grabbed Liam’s blanket to cover the chimera up and sat on the bed, his head in his hands. Had they been too late? But Malia had spent so much more as a coyote... Did this happen because Theo was a chimera? He should have payed more attention to the canine.

 

“What?... Liam? Scott?” The chimera’s rough, growling Voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “What have I done? Did I hurt anyone?” He asked as his glowing eyes roamed both boys’ faces, his surroundings and finally himself. He was still half wolfed-out, his clawed hands clutching the beta’s shirt like a lifeline, definitely leaving holes in their wake.

 

“You have done nothing wrong, _pup._ ” Scott got up and helped both boys to their feet. He helped Liam get Theo to the bathtub downstairs as the chimera still had trouble walking on two legs instead of four. There was a long road ahead of them, getting an almost feral werewolf/werecoyote back to normal wasn’t an easy task, he knew it firsthand. But maybe this experience would help the troubled boy to really start over.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still kinda obsessed with Theo’s wolf and full-shift so yeah... here’s another one of those.
> 
> This is not part of the series “Wondrous tales of Fluffles the wolf cub” but maybe I’ll start something like that, I just don’t know if this would be any different or just plain *** boring.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love <3
> 
> (I’m not a native speaker, sorry for my horrible “ingrish”.)
> 
> Find me on tumblr as friendlysociopath


End file.
